


one rogue spark

by mercutioes, noiselesspatientspider, placentalmammal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, our firebrands boys had a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/pseuds/mercutioes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiselesspatientspider/pseuds/noiselesspatientspider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: I sway in place to a slow discoAnd a glass for the saints and a bar for the roadAm I thinking what everybody's thinkin'?I'm so glad I came, but I can't wait to leave





	one rogue spark

**Author's Note:**

> some sad sad boys hook up on bantral

Orison's hand is warm in his, soft, and he doesn't let Lee go for a second while Donovann leads them into his dressing room, where the smell of smoke and cologne hits him as soon as he's past the threshold.  Donovann motions them over to the shabby couch and moves to pour three drinks - whiskey, it looks like.

Lee feels a little bit like he's having an out-of-body experience, like he's looking down at himself sitting on the couch of the lounge singer he's been crushing on for months, holding the hand of a beautiful boy he tried to kill a couple days ago.  This kind of shit doesn't happen to Lee - he's never... well.

He's never done a lot of things.

Donovann tosses his own drink back where he stands at the vanity before coming over to hand glasses to the both of them.  Lee takes it, if only to have something to do with his free hand.  Orison gulps his and Lee can't help but stare at his throat as he swallows.  His leg is jumping and he's still gripping Orison's hand, hard enough that his palm is getting a little sweaty, oh god, he's going to fuck all of this up...

He's so busy in his own head that he almost doesn't notice when Orison tugs Donovann in by the wrist to kiss him, but when he turns to look at them his brain skids to a halt.  They’re beautiful, something straight out of a wet dream, and Lee feels heat gather in the pit of his stomach.  Orison’s hand spasms when Donovann sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and Lee can see the flash of white teeth as he bites down and Orison whines, just for a moment.

They separate, breath coming fast, and they both turn to look at him at once, hunger apparent on their faces.  Lee realizes that he’s trembling.  Donovann sighs, reaches out one hand to cup Lee’s cheek.

“Listen, kid,” he says, “you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to do this.”

“No!”  It’s out of Lee’s more almost before he can register that he’s spoken.  “I want this.  I just…”  Donovann strokes over his cheek with his thumb, warm and gentle, and Lee has to take a shuddering breath.  “I’ve never done this before and I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Orison says something, but all of Lee’s attention is on Donovan, who smiles, fond and encouraging. “You can do whatever you want,” he purrs, looking at Lee through his lashes.

Lee bites his lip, blurts out the first thing that comes to mind: “Can I kiss you?”

Donovann doesn’t answer, just nods, and Lee leans in to catch his lips.  The angle is awkward, their lips don’t quite fit together right, and Donovann smiles against his mouth.  He pulls back to fix the angle and there-- and Donovann’s kissing him in earnest and Orison’s warm at his side and he squeaks into Donovann’s mouth.  His hands come up without his say-so to rest on Donovann’s hips, just skirting up under the hem of his untucked shirt to feel smooth, warm skin under his fingertips.  Orison slides a hand down his spine and Lee shudders into it, hard -- there’s too much sensation on all sides.  His fingers spasm on Donovann’s hips.

Donovann draws back, grinning, and pulls his half-unbuttoned shirt over his head to reveal more skin than Lee can handle at the moment.

“Keep him occupied,” he says to Orison, and goes over to the decrepit sound system in the corner.  Orison pulls Lee in by the hips and kisses him deep and slow.  Soft music starts playing from the speakers - something low and sensual.

Orison pulls back for a moment and tugs at the hem of Lee’s shirt.  “Can I take this off?” he asks, and Lee nods wordlessly.  It’s clumsy, and Lee’s wrists get tangled in the sleeves. Before he can free himself, Orison swoops in, gets lips and teeth on Lee’s throat and he barely keeps from shouting.  He bites bruises into Lee’s neck, sharp points of pain, not letting up until Lee’s moaning on every exhale and struggling against the shirt’s hold on his hands. Orison doesn’t relent, ravaging his neck until Lee feels like one big throbbing nerve.

Donovann finally comes back to them, slots in behind Lee and tugs him onto his lap. He helps Lee out of the shirt and tosses it to the side, running his hands across Lee's chest, catching a nipple between his calloused fingers. He whimpers, squirming in Donovann's lap, and oh, Donovann is hard, his cock pressing firm against his ass, warm and firm even through all their layers of clothes--

Donovann groans, breath warm against Lee's spit-slicked throat. "Careful, kid," he says, teasing, palms heavy on Lee's thighs. "I'd rather come on your face than in my pants."

Lee makes a high, strangled sound at that and then Orison is on him again, nipping sharp at his parted lips while Donovann strokes his hands up and down Lee's sides. Lee shudders, trapped between them, cock straining against his fly. Orison slides a hand down his stomach, comes to rest on his belt. "I wanna see your dick," he says, and he's whining but he's so hot that Lee doesn't give a shit, just whimpers and moans and lifts his hips obligingly when Orison starts removing his pants.

It's a lot to be naked and spread out in Donovann's lap with Orison kissing his throat. The two men hold him there a minute, then Donovann pushes Orison away, firm but gentle. Lee whines at the loss of contact; Donovann shushes him with a kiss.

"This thing's a sofabed," he says. "We oughta give ourselves a little extra room, shouldn't we?" Another kiss, and the scrape of his beard is exquisite. "And I think Lee wants to see us too, Orison, don't you think?"

Lee whines in agreement, and Donovann chuckles and gently tips him out of his lap and sets him on his feet. He stands there, numb, and watches the other men strip, watches them fumble, cursing, with the latch until the bed springs open, revealing a mattress hidden inside. Grinning, Donovann pulls Lee down onto it, arranges him in his lap. Lee blushes, shudders, but gently, very gently, Donovann eases his legs apart. He shivers violently, arching back into Donovann’s chest, hands clutching at the mattress. Below him, kneeling near the foot of the bed, he can see Orison looking at them both. He always looks a little hungry, but this– Lee's never seen such naked, incandescent want on anyone's face. Donovann smooths a hand down his stomach, his thigh, soothing. 

He can feel himself trembling. "Sorry," he says.

Donovann leans around to kiss him quiet and Lee strains to reach him, twisting in his arms. He loses himself in the scrape of Donovann's beard against the side of his mouth, the slide of his thumb against the crease of his hip for a few quiet moments. Down by the foot of the bed, Orison makes a strangled noise. 

"There's lube in my dressing table," Donovann says, pulling away. Lee can feel the wiry curl of his chest hair against his back, his hands firm points of heat on his thighs. 

"Which bottle?" Orison asks, long and lean even bent over the spindly little table. "You've got about 800 different tonics in here, man. How am I supposed to– ah, got it." He straightens up, holding a smoky glass bottle with a pump top. "Been a while, huh?" he says, gesturing at the faded label. 

"Yeah," Donovann says, and Orison's grin falters at the rasp in his voice. "I guess it has."

Lee squeezes his hand. "Well, we're all here now," he says. 

Donovann laughs, squeezes back. "How do you feel about fingering?" he asks.

"Uh." Lee swallows, mind blank. He’s touched himself like that before, a finger up his ass while he jerked off. It was never that good for him, but he knows how Donovann wants him to answer and he can’t fucking think with the other man’s arms around him. He opens and closes his mouth, swallows. “Dunno.”

Donovann hums, runs his fingertips over Lee’s stomach.

“Do you wanna try?”  Lee looks down at Orison, and the other boy is looking up at the two of them like he wants to eat them alive. His words die on his tongue, and he can’t speak, can only nod.

A wolfish grin spreads across Orison’s face. Swallowing hard, Lee watches as Orison coats his fingers in lube, slick and shining, and moves to kneel between his spread legs. Lee shudders -- he feels exposed like this, has the urge to slam his legs shut but Donovann holds him steady. He kisses him, and then guides Lee’s hands to Orison’s shoulders and oh, he’s really trapped now, doesn’t have the leverage to do anything but squirm between the two of them--

Lee gasps sharply when Orison’s finger circles slick around his entrance, pressing in just slightly at his rim. Grinning up at him, Orison leans forward to kiss Lee’s hip, his stomach, the long stretch of his thigh.. His eyes never leave Lee’s face, and the intensity of it -- the heat of it -- is almost too much. Whimpering, he closes his eyes against it, fingers clenching and unclenching in his lap.

“Orison.” Donovann’s voice is ragged, a low rasp in Lee’s ear. “Don’t tease him.”

And then Orison pushes past that initial resistance, slips a finger inside him. Lee whines, a high, sharp note that reverberates in the musty dressing room. Orison’s finger fills him so well, it’s a thousand times better than all those times he tried this himself--

Orison pushes back, pushes up, brushes up against something that makes Lee go boneless. His head falls back against Donovann’s shoulder, and he can’t do more than cling, arching down onto Orison’s finger, trying to take more of him in each desperate movement.

Donovann kisses him, and Lee can feel his grin. “Come on,” he murmurs, lips brushing over Lee’s jaw and throat. “Does that feel good, sweetheart? Does he fill you up?”

“Yes, yes--”

He can barely get the words out. He would lose himself entirely if it weren’t for Donovann’s steady warmth at his back and his calloused palms on his thighs, holding him open for Orison.

“Give him another finger,” Donovann says, speaking over Lee’s shoulder. “Go on, make him scream--”

Lee can hear his pants turning into moans on the exhale, and when Orison eases another finger into him he does shout. His face heats, but it's hard to feel embarrassed about the noises he's making with Donovann at his back and Orison grinning up from between his thighs. 

"God, I should have guessed you'd be a blusher," Orison says, running his hand across Lee's chest where the blood burns just below the surface. He tweaks a nipple and Lee whines, biting his lip.

"Hey," Donovann says, running his thumb across Lee's mouth. "I said I want to hear you, sweetheart." Lee lets his mouth fall open, and Donovann's thumb slips inside, salt-sweat heavy on his tongue. Orison twists his fingers inside him just then, and Lee half-sobs around it. 

He sucks Donovann's thumb further into his mouth in lieu of begging. He can feel his cock straining against his stomach, a thin strand of precum dripping from the tip. He wants to touch it– he can feel Orison's breath puff out where he's bent low over him. He wants someone to touch it, but he also wants to stay suspended like this forever, trapped between Orison's hands and Donovann's arms. 

Donovann presses a kiss to his temple. "How’s he feel, Orison?" 

Orison grins. "He’s so wet," he says, raggedly, and when he scissors his fingers back and forth, his knuckles brush up against that same something, and Lee is reduced to an incoherent, weeping mess.

"Haaaah," Lee adds. 

“You ready to come, sweetheart?”

Lee whines, he doesn’t know, he can’t think past the warmth of the skin surrounding him on all sides--

“Mm, look at you,” murmurs Donovann in his ear, stroking the barest hint of fingertips up Lee’s dick, “you look ready to burst.”  He takes Lee in hand, palm rough and warm, and Orison crooks his fingers just right, and Lee practically screams as he comes, streaking his torso in white.  Some of it gets on Orison’s face and Donovann leans forward, swipes at it and slides his thumb into Orison’s mouth to lick it clean.  Lee’s still panting, whining on every exhale.

Donovann eases Lee out of his lap and onto the groaning mattress. He smoothes his hair, strokes his cheek, whispers praise into the shell of his ear. When Lee’s breathing has evened out, he pulls back and turns his attention to Orison, who’s watching them with a sort of wild, pained desperation. Donovann tugs him closer and kisses him, all teeth. His hands tangle in Orison’s blouse and then suddenly, it’s off, expensive linen in a heap with the cheap polyester of Lee’s discarded shirt.

Lee lifts his head to watch, just in time to see Donovan stroke a finger along the straining bulge in Orison’s pants. He whines into Donovann’s mouth, and Lee knows exactly how he feels, pent-up and on-edge and desperate--

Donovann pulls back. He’s so much crueler to Orison than to Lee, and the realization makes something twist in Lee’s gut. He’s so distracted that he almost doesn’t hear Donovann speak.

“Get your pants off and get up on the bed,” he says, and Orison scrambles to obey, shucking off his pants and underwear and settling next to Lee.  Donovann scoots closer, pushes Orison’s legs apart to slide between them.  He grins at Lee. “Hold him still for me, baby.”

Something sparks in Lee’s gut at that.  Lee moves so he’s sitting behind Orison, taking hold of his hips with shaking hands.  Orison’s not smiling anymore, a flush high on his cheeks and lips parted and glossy.  Lee can’t resist kissing him - the angle’s a little awkward but it’s worth it for the way he groans into Lee’s mouth, clutching at him.

Suddenly, Orison bites down sharp on Lee’s bottom lip, and Lee pulls back to see that Donovann’s leaned in to take the tip of Orison’s dick into his mouth, hands firm on Orison’s thighs. Lee inhales sharply as he watches Donovann press teasing, sloppy kisses down Orison’s length, and he’s not really sure who he’s more jealous of here. Orison’s hips buck and Lee instinctively grips tighter, pulls him back and that makes Orison shudder hard against Lee.  Donovann pauses, grins up at the two of them.

“That’s right,” he says, lips brushing Orison’s dick as he speaks, “bruise him up for me.”

Orison nearly yells as Donovann takes most of him in with one smooth motion, lips stretched taut around him, and Lee digs his fingers into Orison’s hips hard as he tries to buck forward.  It’s a heady feeling, controlling exactly how far Orison can move. Orison tenses, groaning low, and that  gives him a quick burst of confidence, enough to lean in and bite tentatively at the side of Orison’s neck.

“God, fuck, Lee–” and Lee bites harder, sucks at Orison’s skin and digs fingernails into his hips.  He pulls back and Orison scrabbles at his shoulder, desperate. “Please don’t stop,” he gasps, and like this, Lee can’t refuse him anything.  He sinks his teeth into Orison’s neck where it meets his shoulder and Orison tosses his head back, whines.  From here, Lee can see Donovann - his eyes are closed, face relaxed and lips slick with Orison and his own spit as he bobs down to take Orison’s dick into his throat.

“God, that’s… that’s so hot.”  It slips out of Lee’s mouth before he realizes he’s speaking, and Orison and Donovann groan in unison, sending a heady rush of something through Lee’s body.  He takes a deep shuddering breath, digs his fingers into Orison’s skin.  “Fuck, Orison, how does he feel?”

Orison responds in half-formed words, chest heaving and hips struggling against Lee’s hold on them.  His hands fist in the mattress, and Lee can see his thighs tensing underneath Donovann’s fingers as he gets close.

Orison writhes when Donovann pulls off, licks his swollen lips and catches Lee’s eyes.

“Should I let him come, Lee?”  His grin is warm and encouraging and Lee pretends to consider, running his lips over the splotchy bruises on Orison’s neck.

“Please,” Orison gasps, and he’s so pretty and desperate that Lee can’t help but cave.

“Yeah, do it.”  Donovann leans back in, takes Orison in until his nose is pressed against Orison’s stomach and Orison’s writhing again, clutching at Donovann’s hair and Lee’s shoulder and anything he can reach.  He looks so close, cheeks flushed and breath coming short, and Lee cranes his neck to catch his lips.  Orison groans into the kiss, barely reciprocating, his full lips slack and open, and Lee bites his bottom lip.

That’s all it takes for Orison to tense all over, spilling into Donovann’s mouth with a wail. Orison pants into Lee's mouth, his entire body sagging against him. Lee kisses him, coaxes his mouth back into movement, running his hands over Orison the way Donovann had done to him until his limbs stop trembling. 

There's a groan from the foot of the bed. Lee pulls away from Orison’s mouth to see Donovann kneeling, dark eyes on them, hand on his cock. "I was going to do that," Lee says. 

"You still can," Donovann says. There's a beat, and then Orison shoves Lee out of the way, scrambling down the bed. He's laughing when he gets down to Donovann, reaching to push him down onto the bed, but Donovann grabs him by the hair and he falls silent with a gasp. 

"It's not your turn," he says, punctuating the final word with a little shake. Orison swallows, and Donovann has bent his head back far enough that Lee can see his throat bob.

“Yes sir,” he says. Donovann doesn’t correct him. He leaves Orison sitting there, pulls Lee away from the pillows so he can sit up against them, legs spread. His cock is leaking, taut against his stomach. 

"I don't really know what I'm doing," Lee admits. "Do I just–" he bobs his neck forward.

"Orison, come here," Donovann says, and Orison's up the bed before he's almost finished talking. "Show him what to do."

Orison bends down over Donovann, swirling his tongue over the dark head of his cock. And then he moves his mouth somehow and his nose is against Donovann's stomach. Donovann moans, thighs clenching, then yanks him off. Orison gags, suprised, around his cock, the noise of it obscene. 

"Don't show off." 

There's a strand of spit running down Orison's chin. He nods, takes the base of Donovann's cock in his hand. Lee bends down to get a better view. Close up, he can see Orison move his hand in rhythm with his mouth, the way his cheeks hollow out on the upstroke. He's doing something with his tongue, Lee can see the pink flicker of it against Donovann's skin, but he can't quite figure out what. 

The next time Orison moves his head up, Lee bends down, puts a hand on his cheek, and pushes him to the side. He was going to go for Donovann, but Orison's eyes are wide and lost, his lips bruised red, and so Lee pulls him back in, tries kissing him around Donovann's cock. It's extremely messy, but if the choked-out noises Donovann's making are any indication, not entirely unsatisfying. 

"God, the two of you," Donovann says, and he runs his hands through Lee's hair, curls a thumb around his ear. "Lee, go ahead." 

Lee pulls Orison off, gives him one last kiss, mouth wide and wet, and bends in again. It's both not as hard as he'd thought and much weirder. He has to breathe in through his nose, and he's trying to figure out what to do with his tongue, and also he can't believe he's never done this before. This is incredible. Donovann's hot and heavy against the roof of his mouth, and he's making the most amazing noises, and Lee is the one drawing them out of him.

He only realizes he's frowning in concentration when Donovann rubs his thumb over his forehead. "Relax," he says. "You're doing– oh!– fantastic. Just look at me, you're a natural."

It's easier then, looking up at Donovann, the way his eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open. Lee can keep a steadier rhythm if he's not thinking about it. Donovann's pulse jumps in his neck, and Lee can feel his stomach tense under his hand. "Lee, Lee, wait," he gasps, and pushes him away, grabs Orison by the back of the neck. 

"Ask for it," Donovann says, holding Orison just above him. 

The breath leaves Orison in a rush. "Please," he says, his voice strangled. "Please can I touch you. I'll make it good, you know I can make it good."

Donovann's jerking his cock now, his hand fast and urgent. 

"Please," Orison begs. "Let me suck you, fuck my mouth, anything–"

"Go ahead," Donovann says, letting go, and Orison falls onto him. He barely has time to get his mouth around him before Donovann's coming, cum spilling out of Orison's mouth when he can't swallow fast enough. He pulls off with a pop, white streaks running down his chin. 

It's the hottest thing Lee's ever seen. He reaches out for Orison, pulls him up to kiss him clean, one hand on his chin. Donovann's cum is surprisingly bitter. Lee thought maybe it would be sweeter, somehow, more like the man himself, but it's worth it for the way Orison moans into his mouth, swaying towards him when he pulls back.

"You’re beautiful," he breathes, looking at Orison's half-lidded eyes and kiss-swollen lips, the bead of cum still clinging to his jaw. Orison laughs, but he means it. 

Donovann stirs beside him, and Lee leans in to kiss him too. They have plenty of time, after all. He can make Orison believe it later.


End file.
